Camping with Malfoy
by Youre.So.Beautiful
Summary: After the war, Hermione go back to Hogwarts and they put a new class about camping. Draco and Hermione are team couples! Really funny! Read it! And Revieeww!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo! This is my second Dramione! And it is better really! better! revieew pleaasee!**

Camping with Malfoy

Chapter 1

Hermione woke up very relaxed, she get a bath, she dressed up and then she went for was sitting with Ginny, her bestfriend.

"Hey Ginny, have you written to Harry?" Hermione asked, because after the war Harry and Ron went to Auror classes and Hermione went to Hogwarts to finish her last year.

"Yes, he told me, that Kingsley told him about some new classes that they will give on Hogwarts." Ginny said

"New classes?" Hermione said "About what?"

"Dunno" Ginny said

Hermione was very confused. Why will they put new classes after the war? Well, they could be about constructing, we need to help the elves to repair the ceilings and windows.

"Everyone here please" McGonagall said "It will be my pleasure to inform you that a new class will be in Hogwarts, this new class will be for only 6th years and 7th years. Please receive our new teacher, Professor Grace, she will be teaching you Camping classes, the Ministry of Magic said that this class will be necessary for protection. Today at 10:30, will begin the classes. Thankyou everyone for your attention, you may continue your breakfast."

"So, I think this is the class Harry was talking about." Ginny said

"Yeah, but why camping?" Hermione said

"As you heard Hermione, is for protection, you may be an expert in this things because during the war, you make camping" Luna said

"Oh, yes" Hermione said

After eating, they went to the Common Room, Hermione was still confused about the new class, because well, they will be out of Hogwarts.

"Come on Hermione, the class will almost start!" Ginny said

"Really? OMG! I cant be late for my first class!" Hermione said

They entered to the classroom, it was adorned with plants, animals, trees, as if it was a jungle. Then, Proffesor Grace appeared from a tree, she was pretty, she haved long straight red hair, pretty honey eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Huh, it looks like im not the only red-haired girl here!" Ginny whispered "Wicked!"

Hermione and Ginny sat together, they didnt know if they will like the class, they were with the Slytherins!

"Hello everyone! Im professor Grace as you might know, I wil be teaching you Camping classes, tomorrow, we will go out of Hogwarts to a forest, we will NOT use magic" Proffesor Grace said, when she said that we will NOT use magic all the students started to whisper things like: no magic, what?, i will not survive! "We will use Muggle stuff, and I will make teams of two, in each time will need to be a girl and a boy, each of different houses, so they can learn to be friendly with all the houses." Professor Grace finished

"Bloody Hell Hermione!" Ginny said "We will need to be with a Slytherin boy!"

"Ugh, I know! I would better be with a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw." Hermione said

"Well now, I will tell the names of the couples and will pass to my desk so I can put you two a bracelet with a color, thats how you will be identified." Professor Grace said "Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom"

"Whaat? I will not be with him Professor you better change me or-" Pansy said

"Or nothing , we will no do any changes." Professor Grace said

Professor Grace continue saying names and names and names until I heard...

"Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini" Professor Grace said

"OMG! I will die Hermione!" Ginny whispered

"No, you will not! Now go on!" I said

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Professor Grace said

Of course I hate this class, why with Malfoy? I mean of all this Slytherins, Malfoy? This should be a joke!

"What?" Malfoy screamed "My father will hear about this!"

"Your father is in Azkaban, mate" Zabini said

"Shut up!" Malfoy screamed again "Then my mother will hear about this!"

"Your mother is in Azkaban too" Zabini said

"Oh shut up!" Draco said dissapointed

Professor Grace put us a green bracelet, and she said that it will identify us as a couple of work of course!

"Well, tomorrow in the morning everyone should be ready with your backpacks of food,clothes, and everything that will be necessary, tomorrow I will give to every team a tent that you will need to make." Professor Grace said "Have a nice day!"

Of course I will not have a nice day! I will need to spend tomorrow and all the week with Malfoy! I will send a letter to my parents telling them to send me camping things, i know Malfoy will not bring anything for camping, so i will need to bring them.

**Do you like it? Hope yes! I will upload next chapter soon! Revieews pleaase!**


	2. Chapter 2

Camping with Malfoy Chapter 2 "Oh, here are the camping things!" I said, lucky me that my parents are muggles. I opened the box and I saw, bottles of water, some pillows and a quilt, a cellphone, and a radio. I send a note thanking my parents, and I dressed up. In the classroom were few students, just one Slytherin and the rest were Gryffindors, of course the Slytherin boy wasnt Malfoy. After few minutes of waiting, the Slytherins arrived, all of them with backpacks, even Draco! "Now that we are all here, I will give you your tents." Professor Grace said, hanging to each couple a tent. "Now make a line and lets go to the forest!" Good, now here we start our trip, we looked like first graders all in a line, we just needed to take hands and we were absolutely as first graders. "I hate this" Draco said "First, because Im with you, second, because we cant use magic, and third, because I will feel like a filthy muggle!" "Oh, you were talking to me?" I said, of course I knew he was talking to me! "Huh, where are we going?" he asked "To a muggle forest, now as you may know we are out of the wizarding world." I said to him "What? I will have muggle germs in me!" He said, of course he was a princess The trip was really long and bored, my head was hurting because of Malfoy's voice! When we finally reached the forest, Professor Grace told us to make our tents. So here we go, I opened the box were the tent was, and in there were the instructions, and the things that we needed. "Malfoy, give me the instructions please." I said to him "The what?" He said "Oh! That sheet of paper!" I screamed "Okey, realax, here is your weird thing" he said. "Work with the sticks of there, and put them in the tent." I said to him. "What sticks?" He said "Those ones!" I said, well I actually screamed Draco's P.O.V Bloody hell! I will need to spend all this week with this hystericall bookworm! Huh, so this are the sticks, she told me to put them in the tent, what is a bloody tent? Well, I think is that green quill. Huh, stupid Granger, she thinks this is a stick, isnt she supposed to be smart? This is a wand! Hermione's P.O.V Hmm, lets see, the black sticks need to be on the front and the brown ones on the back. Okey, the black ones on the front and brown ones on the back. But where are the sticks? Oh, Malfoy have them. "Wingardium Leviosa!, Wingardium Leviosaaa!" Draco screamed "What the heck? This wand doesnt work! Bloody stupid wand!" "WAND? Draco! They are sticks! Sticks of wood! Not wands!" I screamed, he is a totally stupid ferret! "Oh! Give me that!" When we finished the tent, well actually I was the one who made it, NOT Malfoy, he was just lying in the bloody grass! Well, when I yes I finished the tent, we entered it was little, very little it wasnt like the one I brought when we went to find Horcruxes, actually this was the size of the bathroom of the magical tent! "This is horrible" Malfoy said "There is no way I will sleep here." "Well then, sleep outside!" I said "In the dark? No! You sleep outside!" He said "No! There could be bears!" I said to him, and there was no way I will sleep outside! "Bears? What is that thing?" He asked "Actually, is not a thing is an animal!" I said to him "Whatever" He said "So..." I said "So what?" He said "We will need to sleep together! Here!" I said, there was no other way. "What?" He said "Yeah, I have a camping bed that mom gave me, is big so we can sleep there" I said "Okey, but we will stay in our sides!" He said "I dont want to touch you!" "Okey, okey" I said 


	3. Chapter 3

Camping with Malfoy

Chapter 3

But we will stay in our sides! That was what Malfoy said before we slept! And now... look at him, he is lying on me!

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed pushing him away

"What the heck Hermione!" Draco screamed

"We will stay in our sides" I say in a funny voice "Thats what you say after we slept and now, look how you were, you were lying in me!"

"Eew! I need to get a bath! Where is the bloody bathroom?" He said

"Ha! Do you think in the middle of a forest will be a bathroom?" I said

"So there is no one?" He said worried

"Of course no! You idiot!" I screamed. Oh! I have screamed alot!

"Then how we are going to do our needs?" He said

"Pff, In the lake you will get a bath, and in the tree you can make your needs" I said with a disgusting voice

"What? I will not get a bath or do my needs in public!" He said

"Hmm, do you think I like that too?" I said

"Students! Outside! Nooow!" Professor Grace screamed

We all run outside, then Professor Grace told us that we will make our food alone just with our mate and that then, we will need to cross the lake, it will be a contest, the first team that find their flags accourding to their team color will win.

"And where is the food Granger?" Malfoy said

"We need to make our food" I said

"How?" he said

"Hmm, look in that tree are apples, lets get some!" I said

We quickly reached the tree where the apples were, but the problem was that it was too high to reach an apple.

"Now what Granger?" He said "We will die!"

"No! I have an idea!" I said

"Go on" he said

"Carry me" I said

"What?" He said

"Carry me, so I can reach some apples!" I said

"Okey!" he said

Malfoy carry me, I reached some apples, then I feel the hand of Malfoy going down.

"Hey dont touch! You pervert!" I screamed

"It was an accident" he said

Then, I felt from the tree! I thought I was going to broke a leg or an arm but then, Malfoy cath me! He saved me! We stayed looking eye to eye! Then, he just let me down!

"Aah!" I screamed

"Mmm, sorry Granger! Come on get up! Im hungry!" he said

"I hate you!" I said

"Yeah, I love you too" he said

**What will happen next? Hey please revieeew! You make me happy (: Will be Continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

Camping with Malfoy

Chapter 4

After we ate, Professor Grace called to all of us. "So, I think you all already ate. Now we will make a contest, we hide some flags under the lake, and each team will need to find their flags, the first team that finish will win a price. Now come on! Lets start!

The lake looked deep, and dark very dark. There could be cocodriles or some other dangerous animals! Okey. I took a deep breath and I jumped to the lake.

"OMG! Its very cold!" I said

"Yeah I know!" Draco said. He looked much paler than how he was!

"Draco, are you okey?" I asked

"Mmm..." He said

"What?" I said

"I dont know how to swim okey?" He said

"What? But then? I will do this alone!" I said

. Another time I will do this alone!

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He said angrily

"I dont know, just try to swim" I said

He just jumped to the water, few seconds passed and he was gone! I couldnt see him!

"Draco! Where are youu?" I screamed

No response, I swim then I saw him, he was drowning! I quickly took him out from the water, he couldnt breath! What can I do! Come on Hermione! Oh yes! I read something about breathing mouth to mouth... But I will have to kiss him! Well, sort of. But I need to safe his life.

"Sorry lips!" I said

I get closer to him, and then I was touching his lips! I made everything that I remember of the book. His lips were cold and soft and wet. I finished but nothing! He didnt even breath! My eyes were all with tears.

"Draco, please Draco! Dont do me this! We are a team remember? You cant leave me alone" I said crying

"Dont cry" a voice said

"Draco! You-" I said

"Yes im alive" Malfoy said

"Youre a stupid ferret! You almost kill me! I thought you were dead!" I screamed

"Well, im not, but thanks for worring," he said "it feels good."

"What feels good?" I asked him

"To know that someone cares for you" he said

"What, Im not the only one, what about your mom?" i said

"Huh, she is in Azkaban, remember?" he said

"oh, sorry" I said

"You shouldnt be sorry, neither I! He said "They never pay me attention"

"Oh" I say. I dont know what to say!

"And how does my lips taste?" he asked

"WHAT?" I said "I dont know of what are you talking about."

"Of you kissing me" he said

"I wasnt, well it was breathing mouth to mouth, NOT A KISS!" I screamed

"okey, okey. Relax! And..." he said

"And what?" I said

"What do you feel?" he asked

"NOTHING! Wait! How do you know about the ki- ahem breathing mouth to mouth" i said

"I wasnt drowning, I doed because I knew you would "kiss" me" he said

"OOOH YOU STUPID PERVERT!" I screamed. And I started slapping him.

"OUCH! Stop!" he screamed

"Lets go to sleep, NOW!" I screamed

"Okey mom!" He said

"SHUT UP!" i screamed

**Hahaa... what will happen tomorrrow? Haha.. please review! they make me happy! and if you review I will continue! And give me ideas! Thanks 4 reading! You make me happy! (:**


End file.
